rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Raltin avarr
Welcome You ever need to talk to me, just leave something here and I'll get back to you. The "leave message" thing next to the edit button is currently broke, don't know how to fix it, so just click the edit button and go to the bottom of all the other messages in edit mode to leave your message. Sorry for the inconvenience. hey it crazyboom, id be happy for The Pyromancer to join, ive looked throught his page and i like it very much :D Fate of the Gods 24 Hour spoiler warning Hiya! In regards to the edits of various pages you've made within the past day or so (specifically the Dragonkin page), I'm unfortunately going to have to revert some of the edits you've made. As was made clear by Claire on her blog post - a warning was given that no content from Fate of the Gods should be added to the wiki for 24 hours during it's release, to avoid spoilers for those whom have yet to complete it. I do appreciate the constructive work you added to the pages, though for this reason they are to be reverted. You are under no obligation to re-add said information past the 24 hour time, though I'd appreciate it, as said content was useful and constructive. Thanks for the hard work around the wiki, keep it up! Jimcest (talk) 08:17, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Love your picture on the Steel Wool page! I am an 11-year-old who has written an adventure story starring a sheep. Would it be OK with you if I use your awesome sheep picture on the cover? Thanks very much!! 00:41, May 7, 2014 (UTC)NateTheGreat It's me again (the kid who wants to know if you would mind having your picture on the cover of my book) because I forgot to tell you how to respond to me. My email address is nedpub at gmail. I will give you credit as the illustrator on the book! 13:53, May 7, 2014 (UTC)NateTheGreat Nate, if you're reading this then great. I would like you to know I don't really like using email so I'm only going to tell you this on here. The picture isn't mine, so you don't need to ask me permission to use it. Someone on the internet made it and I used it for my character's picture. It's not copyrighted to the best of my knowledge, but if you still want to ask permission then try finding the image at its real source. Go to google images and search battle sheep. The picture should pop up and you might just find the actual source. I have returned.-Szarloc Your message kinda made me feel a little bad about quitting RS and by extension, W42, like hitting your thumb off a desk type of thing. I still sort've like the wiki though, and I still continue the storyline for the Gonzo, more so around the story of Aztarwyn's legacy as I plan on using material from his RPing history for a book. So I shouldn't be gone forever. Otherwise, thanks for the comment :D. Really, it was nice to see something generous in a community filled with tainted suckledrops. ( [[User:Aztarwyn Gonzo|'Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo']]''Talk'' 14:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC)) Raltin! ALrekr is online get on!! Demise36 (talk) 19:15, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Favour Hello, As I saw on the comment you are Armadylean? If so please do add me on Rs, Adventurers, or on skype raul.Valdes4 I do need this favour if you are Armadylean. Thank you :D— Kinglink15 (Kinglink15) 17:04, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Affiliating Hello, I'm Yatalu, admin of RPWiki, an encyclopedia about role-playing (read more about the wiki here). Our wiki has several other RP wikis as affiliates, so I was wondering if this wiki also engages in similar "interwiki relationships" and if so, what'd be the process of becoming affiliated. Cheers! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年05月02日、01:21:17 Kerapacs1.png Kerapacs2.png Kerapacs3.png Kerapacs4.png Kerapac5.png Kerapac6.png Kerapac7.png Kerapac8.png Kerapac9.png Kerapac10.png Kerapac11.png Kerapac12.png Kerapac13.png Kerapac14.png Kerapac15.png Kerapac16.png Kerapac17.png Just in-case you wanted to save any of these pictures after I deleted them from my talk page. Kerepac's lab, photos taken by James during OOAK. Enjoy! Sorry if you no longer wanted to save any. [[User:Lothorian Foryx|'Lothorian']]''Talk'' Re:Welcome Thank you for your kind welcome! I've known of this place for a while. I head of it on my travels through the land. But I was unsure how I would find it. The tales that I heard were of unsteady land. I am not sure if this is the place for me. Would you maybe care to explain a little of this land? :3 Have a good day, kind regards — Leon Art (talk) 09:43, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Screenshot (103).png|Alzeph Housedrakanmotif.png|Drakan Screenshot (101).png|Ghrazi Screenshot (99).png|Jovkai Screenshot (98).png|Myrmel Screenshot (104).png|Pyrah Screenshot (100).png|Shadum Screenshot (105).png|Vitur Get online, now. My internet's done flickering. [[User:Lothorian Foryx|'Lothorian']]''Talk''